No Sabes Lo Que Tienes Hasta Que Lo Pierdes
by Zukume-chan
Summary: sakura viajara alejándose de sus amigos y de sasuke, el chico que siempre le ha gustado, en el ultimo momento le confiesa esto a sasuke pero es rechazada /- te dije que me gustabas mas no que te quería- dijo dejándole la boca abierta a sasuke…


**_Quiero aclarar que no tengo ningun tipo de derecho sobre esta historia . __l__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Mashashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia tampoco me pertenece,ya que la autoría de esta historia le pertenece unica y exclusivamente a mi amiga Caro Figue R._**

**NO SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LO PIERDES**

Los extrañaría tanto pero primero estaba mi Carrera de medicina y como me habían dado esa beca no podía desaprovechar pero ellos eran mis amigos y además el chico que yo tanto quería estaba entre ellos, el chico más guapo de toda konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, pero en fin él no me hacía caso así que no importaba de a mucho, pero extrañaría a mis amigos eran idiotas pero los quería en especial a mi amigo Neji que siempre me escuchaba y a Naruto, aunque Naruto estaba enamorado de mí era un buen amigo pero nunca pude quererlo de otra forma solo como un amigo- pensaba una chica peli rosa que caminaba por las calles de una pequeña villa llamada konoha.

-Sakura-chan!- decía un rubio corriendo- hable con neji y Sasuke-kun y acordamos irte a dejar al areopuerto

-arigatou! Naruto ire por mi maleta y diles que los veo aquí

Me va a ir a dejar! Wiii me sentare entre Sasuke y neji así naruto se sentara adelante en el carro y me dejara hablar en paz con Sasuke! No importa que Sasuke me allá rechazado varias veces después de confesarle cuanto lo quiero lo intentaría una vez más al menos para llevarme un recuerdo de sasuke- pensaba Sakura mientras corria hacia su casa por su maleta.

'' '' '' '' '' ''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

-no puedo creer que Sakura-chan – se vaya decía Naruto en compañía de neji y Sasuke- y yo no le pude confesar que la quería

-baka, creo que ya lo sabe, pero no le importa porque ella está enamorada de mi- dijo Sasuke en tono frio

-si Sasuke pero tú solo juegas con ella -dijo neji-como con todas las chicas de aquí, eso está mal, además sakura es mi amiga y no dejare que le hagas daño -dijo neji con tono defensivo, vaya era muy raro que neji defendiera a alguien, pero como no la iba defender si ella fue quien lo ayudo a ligarse con Tenten

-okei okei dejen de sermonearme más bien apurémonos y vamos donde sakura, que nos a de estar esperando-dijo sasuke avanzando mas rápido y dejando a los otros dos atrás

al llegar sakura los esperaba con dos maletas grandes

-chicos apúrense que vamos tarde, el avión a Canadá sale en una hora-dijo la pelirosa

después de un rato pararon un taxi, y todo salió como sakura quería sasuke entro primero al taxi luego neji le cedió el paso a ella y entro por lo que naruto tuvo que sentarse a lado del conductor

-rayos, yo quería ir junto a sakura-chan- dijo naruto resignado- neji puedes ir adelante por favor/ -dijo haciendo una cara que daba lástima

/-lo siento naruto pero tengo que decirle algo a sakura, tendrás que ir a delante

-gracias neji-murmuro sakura a lo que naruto se sentaba al frente del carro

-ok- dijo apoyando su cabeza a la ventana

-sasuke!- dijo también entre murmullos

-que quieres-respondió con su frio tono habitual

-sasuke solo queria decirte una vez mas antes de irme que me gustas mucho-dijo susurrándole al oído y sonrojándose.

-sakura eso no va a cambiar nada, te lo he dicho varias veces tu no me gustas, para mi eres fea!- al oír eso sakura se sorprendió, el nunca la había tratado así lo máximo que le había dicho es sakura ahora no es el momento, pero nunca había pasado de ahí. sakura hizo todo el esfuerzo por no romper a llorar ahí mismo pero hubo una lagrima que no pudo reprimir cosa que no escapo a la vista de neji el cual miro a sasuke con rabia

-que pasa chicos por que la rabia- dijo naruto desde el puesto del frente

-nada Naruto-dijo neji desviando la mirada

el resto del camino se mantuvo tenso y Naruto aun insistía en saber lo que pasaba- como naruto puede ser tan insoportable a veces- pensaba sasuke- ni que hubiera mentido, a mí sakura me parece fea, la quiero como una amiga y no como algo mas

al llegar al aeropuerto Neji le dijo a sasuke y a naruto que tenía que hablar con sakura, así que ambos se fueron y los dejaron solos cuando los otros dos se alejaron la pelirosa rompió a llorar en brazos de neji

-por que?-sollozaba- elll nuunnca me haaabia diicccho algo asi

-sakura no vale la pena el solo juega contigo hay muchos chicos que te valoran para los que eres preciosa, ahora deja de llorar que perderás el avión

- arigatooo nneeji- dijo secándose sus lagrimas y parándose y caminando hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke

al llegar a la sala de espera sakura se despidió de neji con un gran abrazo y un beso, a naruto lo beso en la mejilla y a sasuke simplemente le dedico una sonrisa y se dio vuelta, pero antes de que entrara a la sala de abordaje una mano la detuvo la giro y ella miro que era sasuke el cual miro las lagrimas que tenia en los ojos la acerco hacia a ella y la beso en los labios aunque era un beso agresivo del cual sakura se separo al instante

-por que? si se supone que me quieres?-dijo sasuke muy sorprendido

- te dije que me gustabas mas no que te quería- dijo dejándole la boca abierta a sasuke aunque muriéndose por dentro, sabía que ese beso no había sido por amor si no por puro orgullo, se dio la vuelta y entro a la sala de embarque.

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Bueno , aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis en los capítulos siguientes.**_

_**Todos los aplausos se los merece Caro Figue R, una amiga que me pidio el favor que publicara su fanfic en mi perfil y con mucho gusto lo hice.**_

_**si quieren pueden pasarse a leer un libro que ella esta escribiendo: http : / / sakura - no - hana - 0495 . blogspot . com / 2010 / 05 / prefacio - la - leyenda - se - dice - que - cuando . html **_

_**( quiten los espacios, por favor)**_

_**recibimos comentarios positivos, constructivos, comenten que les pareció el capitulo, así que pulsen ese lindo review**_

_**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que comentar por el momento.. **_


End file.
